


Love Schematics

by NerdGirlsSquared



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorkable, Brigva, Briva, Dating Firsts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, MekaMechanic, Short & Sweet, background pharmercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirlsSquared/pseuds/NerdGirlsSquared
Summary: A collections of small vignettes about everyone's favorite new pairing, Brigitte Lindholm and Hana Song. Expect mostly fluff and cuteness with a dash of feels.





	1. The First Meeting

Brigitte rubbed her right temple slowly, massaging out the tension from furrowing her brow for so long. There was no doubt she as an accomplished mechanic, she regularly repaired Crusader armor on the field of battle in a matter of seconds. From an early age, she disassembled and reassembled almost everything in her house, including her father’s own arm prosthetics. However, the blueprints she was analyzing made absolutely no sense to her – they could have been written in hieroglyphs for all she understood. 

On the work bench before her sprawled several large schematics detailing a very intricate system of carbon fiber protected networks and a complex weapon defense system. Hanging from a crane above Brigitte was a massive pink Meka, gun arms hanging loosely from dangling cables. 

“Good going Brigitte, first week with Overwatch and you’re already stumped,” she muttered under her breath. She cast an upward glance at the damaged Meka and cursed quietly.

Behind her, a bright voice piped up, “How’s my baby!?” Brigitte jumped in surprise. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Brigitte turned to face the visitor and try to regain some semblance of dignity, “No, no, it’s alright, I was just think--” 

The petite woman in front of her was stunning. She only came up to Brigitte’s shoulder, but she radiated confidence with a bright smile. She was wearing a soft looking t-shirt emblazoned with an unfamiliar logo and cut off shorts that showed off her legs. 

The stranger regarded Brigitte with concerned eyes and gently waved a hand in front of the mechanic’s face. “Uh… come back to earth, space cadet!” 

Brigitte berated herself internally, way to go and creepily ogle a stranger, you useless lesbian. She recovered, extending her hand, “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting company yet! I just got here a few days ago and I haven’t met most of the team. I’m Brigitte Lindholm.”

The girl giggled and grabbed Brigitte’s hand with both of her own, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hana Song, but you might know me as D.Va if you watch any streamers.”

Brigitte paused, “Streamers?”

Hana’s eyes widened and her grip on Brigitte’s hand tightened. “Streamers? Like for video games? Do you not know what streamers are? Do you game? Where have you been your whole life?!“

“I haven’t played video games since I was a child. I’ve been training under Reinhardt for years now and he’s admittedly not the most technologically savvy man in the world.”

Hana was still in shock, “Well, I have to fix that! Video games are great, and we don’t get to do much for fun around here. I’ll have to show you everything – have you ever heard of Starcraft? I was a professional player back home before I got recruited to fight the Omnics with new Meka tech.”

Brigitte finally put two and two together, “Oh, so this Meka is yours?”

“You betcha, this is my baby! She and I have been together since the re-emergence of the Omnic crisis, granted at this point I’ve replaced just about every original part.” Hana finally let go of her hand, and Brigitte instantly missed the warmth. The smaller woman walked over to the work table, glancing at the schematics and then back up at her mech.

“Ah, so you were looking at how to re-attach the gun-arms. I can help explain it if you’d like, I used to have to do most of the repairs myself as part of our training. I can only really do maintenance stuff though, I’m hoping maybe you can help me figure out how to improve her durability. She’s not holding up as well as I’d like against both Talon and the Omnics, I spend weeks getting her fixed up after missions.”

Brigitte heard words coming out of her mouth before she fully registered she was speaking, “I’d love to work with you! I-I’ve read a lot about Meka tech, but this is the first time I’ve gotten to see one up close! I’m worried about the integrity of your hull, if your matrix goes down, I doubt it could withstand much fire power.”

“Well, we couldn’t have that, I have to keep this face stream-worthy.” Hana winked at Brigitte and turned towards the door. “We should go get something to eat first, it could be a long night.” She beckoned to Brigitte to follow, “Come on, I can show you around more if you haven’t seen the whole base. Gibraltar is huge!”

Brigitte felt a nervous clump in her throat. Part of the reason she kept to the workshop when she arrived is because people scare her. Weapons and complex technology made sense, they came with schematics. Humans though? They were made up of feelings and Brigitte never seemed to get those right. For almost five years, she spent all of her time with Crusaders old enough to be her parents. Now this incredibly friendly, attractive girl her own age was paying attention to her and she was paralyzed with the unfamiliarity. 

Hana laughed, waving her hand in front of Brigitte again, “Hellllooooo space cadet? Do you do this often? I can practically see gears turning in your head!”

“Damn, sorry. I do that, I guess. But yes, food. Food sounds good. Lead the way.” Brigitte wanted to disappear right into the steel flooring. She was such a useless lesbian. Accepting the girl's outstretched hand, Brigitte walked out of the workshop into Gibraltar’s night air, wondering what would come next.


	2. Hit The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has newfound dedication for going to the gym. Angela sees everything.

Hana, admittedly, hated going to the gym more than any of her other Overwatch commitments. Lucio gave her shit about it all of the time, jokingly calling her “Gremlin D.Va” because she would much rather play video games and eat Doritos. 

However, she had discovered a new passion that brought her to the gym, even in the wee hours of the morning. In fact, she had become such a faithful attendee of the optional sunrise workout sessions, Fareeha pulled her aside and complimented her newfound dedication. Hana’s attendance had absolutely nothing to do with her own physical fitness though.

It had everything to do with the positively gorgeous, ripped, redhead mechanic who recently joined the Overwatch team. Brigitte’s enthusiasm for the weight room was only outmatched by Fareeha or Aleksandra, and those two were on a whole different level. If she was not in the workshop, Brigitte was at the gym, working on everything from agility training to impressive deadlifts. Once Hana discovered that deadlifts require a tremendous amount of squatting, she subconsciously memorized Brigitte’s schedule. Now, Hana found herself running longer and longer on the treadmill each morning, sneaking glances across the training floor. 

Hana thought she had been very covert in her admiration. About a month into this new routine, Angela climbed onto the treadmill next to her one morning, chuckling as she started the machine. 

“Hana,” the doctor began, “if you’re going to watch a woman working out so faithfully, you need to get better at hiding it.”

Hana practically face planted into her own treadmill’s control panel. “I—a—what are you talking about? I’m just keeping up for my fans, gotta fit in the jump suit ya know!”

Angela cast her a sidelong glance as she accelerated her running pace, “Right then.”

God, Hana wanted to melt into the ground. She was going to have to get better at hiding her stares, apparently. Brigitte had only been with the team for about two months, but Hana already counted the redhead among her closest companions in Overwatch. It was nice to have someone her own age around, and now that Lucio was busy with his new boyfriend, Hana found herself spending increasingly more time with Brigitte.

Angela’s voice cut through her thoughts, “You know, you should just say something if you really admire her this much.”

Hana was speechless for a moment. Her first inclination was to deny that there was anything to say, but for some reason, the warm tone in Angela’s voice encouraged an honest response. “We’re teammates Angie. Remember what happened when Lucio and I had our weird thing during those first few months of training? That was awful!”

She shuddered, remembering the nervous flirting between her and Lucio when they first met. They were the youngest Overwatch members and neither had ever dated before. Their romantic relationship ceased after their first kiss, which ended with Lucio confessing he was gay and Hana realizing that kissing dudes, frankly, sucked. Their new sexual revelations bonded them, and they managed to become dear friends, but it was pretty awkward for a while. 

Angela smiled gently, “Mhm, I do. But you know what happened when I finally told Fareeha how I felt?” The doctor’s eyes cast a longing glance across the room to where Fareeha and Brigitte now stood, chatting as they racked their weights. She sighed blissfully and turned back to Hana, “I was rewarded with the literal love of my life.”

“You say that like it was so damn easy,” grumbled the tiny gamer. “I distinctly remember someone eating loads of chocolate and watching a disturbing number of rom-coms before you said anything to Cap’t Amari.” She pressed the button on her treadmill panel to pick up the pace, drowning out the discomfort in her stomach with exercise burn.

“Fair, but I eventually got there. I hope you do too,” Angela said. The blonde stopped the machine and hopped off. “For the record, I think you’d make a cute couple.”

Hana turned away from Angela and looked back across the room. Brigitte was patting herself down with a towel, her tank top clinging to her chest. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks and Angela cackled behind her. 

“Ah, youth!”


	3. Gaymers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte's super thoughtful and Hana's super cute. That's called a win-win folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Comboy is the name for the SNES in Korea. Enjoy <3

Brigitte nervously paced around her room, surveying for any last out of place detail. The studio apartment looked immaculate and the projector propped up on her coffee table emitted a soothing mechanical hum. Attached to the projector, through a complicated series of connectors, sat a Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Brigitte found it in a broken pile of junk two months ago and brought it home out of curiosity. After doing a bit of research and getting very creative with retrofitting an old conductor, the SNES was in serviceable condition. When the screen flickered for the first time, Brigitte realized she had her hands on a special opportunity...

That led Brigitte to the time-consuming mission of tracking down game cartridges that still worked. She recruited Lucio for help, given his extensive vinyl and 8-track collection, and together they found four games that were compatible. After testing the cartridges, Brigitte added a last touch: hand-painting the console pink with a familiar white bunny across the front.

It took her two weeks to get up the courage to finally send Hana Song a simple text:

_I have a surprise for you. You free tomorrow night?_

Given the expressive set of emojis she received in reply, Hana was coming over to Brigitte’s place… any minute now.  
Turning back from the projector and game console, Brigitte double checked the snacks she put on the couch’s side table. Based on Lucio’s advice, she bought Doritos, Mountain Dew, several boxes of Pepero and a few pints of ice cream now sitting in her freezer. 

Lucio claimed the quickest way to Hana’s heart was through food. And games. And not that Brigitte willingly admitted it to the musician, but she was definitely trying to get to Hana’s heart. Brigitte first met Hana four months ago, but she suspected she was not the only one harboring feelings at this point.

It was little things mostly. The way Hana blushed whenever they made eye contact across the gym. Staying up far too late, texting each other into the night on more than one occasion. Whenever Brigitte returned from a mission, Hana was right by the launch bay doors with a hot meal in hand. Regularly, Brigitte found small doodles and notes across the workshop from Hana, usually accompanied with a little heart.

Earlier in the week, Brigitte relayed these observations to Fareeha, who had become her mentor in numerous ways since she joined Overwatch.

“It doesn’t matter so much if you’re right or wrong about her liking you,” the Captain mused. “It only matters if you want to do something about it.” 

“What do you mean, “do something” about it?” Brigitte asked. 

“By the gods, you fix rocket blasters and mechs, it’s not that hard! Just ask her if she’d like to go on a date with you or something. Whatever you do, there’s no use in waiting.” Fareeha assured her. 

So here she was, weird butterflies rolling around her stomach, about to confess her feelings for her best friend. What could possibly go-

A knock at the door interrupted Brigitte’s thought. She flicked off the lights and walked back over to the door. Cracking it open, she felt her heart swell when she saw Hana’s eager face in the hallway.

“Ahhhhh, what’s my surprise, what’s my surprise? I’m dyyyyyyying to know!” The smaller girl tried to squeeze through the door. 

“Close your eyes! No peeking!” Brigitte admonished, reaching up to cover Hana’s eyes with her own hands, but Hana beat her to it.

“Fiiiiiiiine. Hurry up!” 

Brigitte led them both back into the apartment. Walking over to the couch behind the projector, she gently guided Hana to sit down. 

“Can I look yet?!” The small woman bubbled with energy.

“Hold on one second Hana!” Leaning forward, Brigitte pressed the “Power” button on the game console and the wall in front of them flashed with the Nintendo logo.

“Okay, you can look!” 

Hana removed her hands and let out an audible gasp. “Is that… is that a Super COMBOY?! A REAL ONE?!” She turned to Brigitte in disbelief. “You found a real one that still works? Do you know how much this is worth? This should be in a museum!”

“I found one and fixed it up for you… Do you like it?”

For once, it seemed, Hana was at a complete loss for words. Brigitte felt a new wave of terror, what if Hana thought it was stupid or bad or—

“You did this for me?” Hana finally replied. 

“Um, yeah. I did. I hope you like it, Lucio helped me find some games and I thought maybe we could play them together? I got your favorite snacks!” Brigitte reached over to the side table and grabbed the Doritos and soda. She held them out to Hana, “See?”

Hana looked at the offering, smiled and took the treats from Brigitte. She set them on the floor and then turned back towards the redhead. She paused a moment and Brigitte could tell something was on her mind. 

After a long moment, Hana quietly asked, “Bri, can I kiss you?”

The air rushed out of Brigitte’s lungs. Did Hana just, did, did she hear that right? The nervous look in Hana’s eyes said, yes, she probably did hear that right. Brigitte reached up and gently pulled Hana’s face closer to hers before breathing a quiet, “Yes.”

Hana closed the distance between them, pressing soft lips against Brigitte in a careful kiss. It felt tentative, like neither of them were not sure of what would happen next. Caressing Hana’s cheek with a thumb, Brigitte deepened the kiss and felt the other girl’s hands snake around her waist. 

After a few more moments, Brigitte pulled away slightly to look Hana in the eye. “Is this okay?”

Hana let out a laugh that sounded like music to Brigitte’s ears. “Of course, silly, I asked you! Get back here.” She yanked Brigitte close and their lips met again, more confidently this time.

A couple hours and several hundred kisses later, Brigitte was sprawled on the couch, Hana’s head nestled against her shoulder. The projector screen still flickered with the Nintendo logo, illuminating the room with a soft glow. 

“We never actually played anything. I feel bad, you went through all this trouble to set it up.” Hana murmured, tracing the mechanic’s thigh idly. 

“Meh, I figure we can always play another night. I’m a fan of how this turned out.” Brigitte pressed a kiss onto the smaller girl’s forehead. “I hope you’ll be stopping by here more often.”

“Well, you do have a Super Comboy, so that’s pretty cool,” Hana laughed. “But I guess I’d be a shitty girlfriend if that’s the only reason I came over.”

Brigitte paused. Girlfriend? Is that what they are now? “Does that mean we’re officially dating?”

Hana laughed again, “I figure we’ve been acting like a couple for a while now, so yes, I think it should be official. How do you feel?”

“I’d love that.” Brigitte leaned down and kissed her new girlfriend on the lips. “Especially if this is all it takes to make you happy.”

Hana pushed herself up and looked Brigitte in the eye with a smirk. “Well,” she mused, “video games aren’t the only thing.”

“Is that so? Well, better teach me now, so I can learn to be a good girlfriend.” Brigitte teased.

Leaning in, Hana smiled wide. “That can be done. Get ready to level up, girlfriend.”


	4. Nerf This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every MEKA-less D.va could use a strong Brigitte- otherwise known as girlfriends who fight together, stay alive.

The approaching Omnic horde loomed over the horizon. Hana's readout whirred to life as the ballistics program began prioritizing targets. Scanning the monitor, everything seemed to be in working order. 

"Okay, they're coming! It's go time!" She announced over the voice comms. 

"You're cleared to initiate combat D.va - Ana's in position." Fareeha's voice crackled in her ear. "Everyone, once D.va starts the push, McCree, Reinhardt, Brigitte and myself will be flanking west. Got it?" 

"Aye!" 

"Yep!" 

"Affirmative." 

"Roger." 

Pushing her arms forward, the MEKA roared to life, boosting Hana towards the oncoming army. The ballistics program zeroed in, concentrating on a contingent of Eradicator-class omnics towards the center. With their shields and rockets, they posed the most immediate threat. 

"Game over losers!" Hana cackled, pressing down her thumbpads, unleashing her rocket payload. Her arms recoiled back with the shock of the discharge as she engaged her boosters. 

Skimming along the ground, the MEKA blasted forward, following just behind the rocket salvo. The barrage crashed against the Eradicators' shields, cracking them on impact. Squeezing her hand triggers, Hana peppered the shields with bullets until they shattered. By the time Hana actually reached the Eradicators, she barreled head-on into the front lines. 

Hana heard the distinctive sound of Fareeha’s Raptora thrusters overhead, signaling that the others attack was going according to the plan. The MEKA’s momentum sent omnics flying in every direction as Hana pulled a hard U-turn, using the MEKA as a battering ram. When the boosters decelerated, she assumed her mechanical walker mode and rotated around to blast the omnics with more bullets. 

“D.va, good split. Keep that front line busy!” Fareeha ordered over the comms. “Shields up folks, time to smash that west flank.” 

With bullets and rockets flying across her viewfinder, Hana could just make out the distinctive blue shield of Reinhardt peeping over the omnics’ heads to her left. That’s where Brigitte would be too…

She could not get distracted, not now. The best way to protect Brigitte was to be an effective pilot and tank. To draw fire away from Reinhardt and Brigitte, Hana boosted directly upwards, rotating in the air to soar above the omnics. With her defense matrix absorbing the worst of the fire, Hana peeled a considerable portion of the robots away from the other Overwatch members. The matrix weakened slowly and soon bullets ricocheted off the reinforced hull of the MEKA. 

A red bar appeared over her readout, pinging with a report on the damaged sustained. Nothing too serious, but she needed to keep an eye on the damage levels. 

“D.va, you’re out of my line of sight.” Ana’s even tone filtered across the comms. 

“I should be alright, just trying to get these n00bs away from the flank.” Hana’s matrix came back up as she landed back on the ground. 

There was a pause before Ana replied with a simple, “Just be careful.” 

“I will b--“ Hana’s response was cut off with a concussive blast. The force was so great, the MEKA flew backward, smashing into the ground. 

_Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeep, Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeep. Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeep._

Hana’s screen was covered in red warning symbols – the blast must have compromised the hull’s integrity. The impact left Hana dazed and struggling to process the overwhelming stimuli amid the chaos. 

“D.va! You alright?” Fareeha’s voice exclaimed in her ear. 

“I’ve moved to get a better sightline, I can see the MEKA from here.” Ana replied. “Someone needs to go in and get her, from here it looks like that blast breached her hull.” 

“Reinhardt, keep their fire. Brigitte, go get her.” Fareeha directed. 

There was a beat, followed with Brigitte’s determined voice, “Already on my way.” 

The conversation pulled Hana out of her haze. Looking around at her readouts, she realized she had almost no armor left. Wrenching the MEKA to its feet, Hana pulled out the defense matrix to give her a few seconds to program her self-destruct counter measure. 

“I’m going to nerf this MEKA. It won’t hold up much longer. This way we’ll get more damage out of it!” She reported over the comms. 

“D.va, you’ll be exposed if you do that. Don’t. Brigitte’s almost there.” Fareeha replied. 

“Sorry Captain, one way or another this MEKA’s toast and I’d rather take out more omnics!” Hana’s override finished, and she felt the MEKA disconnect her from the pilot’s seat. 

“D.va, don---” 

“NERF THIS!” Hana flipped on her thrusters as the MEKA ejected her backwards. The MEKA catapulted forwards into the center of the mass of omnics before going completely nuclear. The blast shredded the surrounding omnics, sending robotic parts whizzing through the air. 

Hana’s feet hit the ground with resounding force. She ducked behind the smoking wreckage of a Nulltrooper and drew her pistol. 

“That blast scattered their formation. Advance Reinhardt, McCree. They’re starting to retreat.” Fareeha commanded. “Brigitte, go extract little miss hot-shot before she gets shot dead.” 

“Hey! My plan work—” A bullet buried itself in next to Hana, cutting off her retort. Spinning around, Hana caught sight of five Nulltroopers advancing on her position. This might not have been a good idea after all. Hana was trapped, caught between the remnants of the main formation to her left and this advancing group on her right. 

“Brigitte, now would be an excellent time for a rescue!” 

As if on cue, a mace crashed against the closest two omnics, throwing them back. Brigitte raced into view, positioning herself between Hana and the omnics. Arcing her flail back across the group, another two Nulltroopers crashed to the ground. Leveling her pistol, Hana blasted the last one through its glowing eyes, sending it clattering to the ground. 

Brigitte turned around and Hana could see the relief wash over the redhead’s face. Then came a wave of anger. 

Uh oh. Hana could tell she was in trouble. 

“INCOMING!” Fareeha’s voice shouted over both of their comms. Without looking, Brigitte pulled out her shield and threw herself down on top of Hana. 

Another earth shattering blast rang out, shrapnel burying itself into Brigitte’s shield. Hana marveled at her girlfriend’s fast reaction time – it saved them both from looking like swiss cheese. 

A moment or two after the blast, Fareeha came on over the comms. “Got that last bombardier! They’re in full retreat now. Brigitte, Hana, you still with us?” 

“Brigitte deserves all the medals Captain.” Hana quipped. Brigitte caught her eye and smiled for a moment, before reverting to a more serious, battle-ready demeanor. Deactivating her shield, she pushed herself up, off Hana, and surveyed the area around them. 

“We should be clear to move back towards the drop ship. Are you hurt?” Brigitte offered a hand to help Hana up. 

“I’m okay, thanks to you.” Hana kept hold of Brigitte’s hand after she got onto her feet. 

“Well, someone had to save your reckless ass.” Brigitte surveyed Hana, checking to see if she really was unharmed. She broke their touch to heft her shield back up, “Let’s move.” 

Wordlessly, the two raced across the battlefield, past smoking craters and deactivated omnics. The airship hovered above the ground and the two rushed up the entrance ramp, finally safe. 

*****

“Hana Song, you needlessly endangered yourself out there.” Fareeha seethed with quiet fury. “You are worth a thousand omnics – don’t pull a jackass stunt like that again or I will take you off the active roster.” 

The entire team was quiet, eyes downcast as Fareeha lectured Hana. There was a long silence before McCree finally offered, “The kid meant well Cap’t. Tha’ explosion cleared out nearly a third of the metalheads.” 

Fareeha turned to McCree, “Jesse, you know that’s not the point.” She looked back at Hana and sighed, “The MEKA self-destruct is meant for emergencies, not an offensive battle tactic. Be more careful, or I’m going to order your girlfriend to remove the feature all together.” 

Hana finally looked up from the spot she had been staring at on the ground. What could she do? Fareeha was right, it was stupid. But… Hana just hates losing, especially when civilian’s homes and livelihoods were at stake. She saw destructive power of Omnic forces first-hand, when the initial crisis ravaged her homeland. 

She leveled her gaze with Fareeha, “Understood, Captain.” 

“Good. Overall, today was still an enormous success. Take it easy the next week, all of you, alright? Dismissed.” Fareeha ushered them off the ship and into the launch bay. 

Hana kept her eyes to the ground, blowing past a waiting Angela and Lucio without so much as a hello. She just wanted to be alone right now. 

A few hours of pouting later, Hana finally got out of her MEKA suit and took a shower. She slipped into a clean pair of shorts and a sports bra, before settling onto her couch. Video games would take her mind off everything for a while. Just as she started up the console, a faint knock came from the door. 

“Come in.” Hana called from the couch. 

Slowly, the door creaked open and Brigitte stepped into the room. Hana looked over and saw the stern expression on the redhead’s face. 

“Are you here to yell at me too?” 

Brigitte’s brow furrowed before she shook her head. “No. I just… Hana. That was so dumb. I just keep thinking about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t gotten there when I did. If I—” She stopped and swallowed thickly. “If I let you die. I’ve watched too many good friends, family even, die fighting the omnics.” 

She crossed the room and joined Hana on the couch. “It’s dumb, but as a field medic and shield support, my job is to keep you safe.” She reached up and tucked several loose strands of hair behind Hana’s ear. “God, I want to keep you safe.” 

Hana leaned into her girlfriend’s touch. A wave of guilt hit her for making Brigitte worry so much. 

“I’m sorry,” Hana started. “I promise to be less reckless. I just… sometimes I go with my gut, you know?” 

Brigitte smiled gently, “Yeah, I know. It’s that gutsy instinct that I lo- I admire about you. Hana being gutsy is why we're together, I just worry about _D.va_ putting herself in unnecessary danger.”

Hana sigh and relaxed against Brigitte. A wave of exhaustion hit her, and she grabbed Brigitte’s hand, “Will you stay the night? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Are you ready for bed now?” 

Hana nodded, covering a yawn with her hand. Strong arms enveloped her, lifting Hana into the air with a single sweeping motion. Brigitte carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Hana squirmed under the covers while the mechanic took off her boots. Brigitte slipped into the bed next to Hana, sliding her arms around the smaller girl in a warm embrace. Placing her head on Brigitte’s chest, Hana listened to the steady heartbeat of her girlfriend. 

“You know, you do make a very good knight in shining armor,” Hana whispered, placing her hands onto Brigitte’s stomach. 

“Ha, glad to hear it.” Brigitte kissed the top of Hana’s head. “Let’s get some rest, we can talk more about how sexy and heroic I am in the morning.” 

Hana closed her eyes as the reassuring _thrum thrum thrum_ of her girlfriend’s heartbeat slowly lulled her to sleep. 


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors of war tend to have baggage.

The smell of burning flesh was pungent across the battlefield, mixing with the distinct smell of oil and fried circuitry. Brigitte’s eyes watered from the stench as it wafted in a fine layer of smoke across Eichenwalde. 

When Reinhardt told her stories of war, of fights in Eichenwalde past, he left out the parts about the dead and dying. The guttural sounds of human pain were everywhere around her, overwhelming her senses. Her job was to somehow help them, all these people? 

As Brigitte moved across the ruins of the castle, a voice called out, “Me-medic! Pl-pl-please!”

Following the cries, Brigitte eventually found the wounded solider. She recognized him as Alistair, a young recent recruit to the Crusaders. His armor was stained red with blood the dripped down his body. Leaning over him, she immediately identified the cause of the damage. 

Thrust through his lower abdomen was a metallic javelin, the work of the omnic calvary forces. His whole body trembled, he had lost so much blood he was going into shock. It may have been her first real battle, but Brigitte recognized that Alistair’s wounds were terminal. 

“Bri-Bri-Brigitte,” he stuttered, “help me.” 

Does she tell him? Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but fear. No, there is no use in telling a dying man the obvious. 

Taking out her medical kit, she looked around for her anesthetic nano-gel. She could at least try to alleviate his suffering.

Alistair grabbed her hands and pulled them down toward him. “Here. Th-thank you.” He shuddered, and Brigitte watched his eyes glaze over in death. Prying herself from his grip, she stood up and looked over the battlefield. 

The world tilted on its axis and the noise around her escalated to a thundering roar. Suddenly the voices crying out turned sinister, hurling insults inside her head.

“Failure!”

“Save us!”

“Novice. A real medic could save him.”

“Save me!”

“Sav—” A warm pressure weighed down on Brigitte’s chest and the voices stopped abruptly.

Brigitte slowly emerged from her sleep, blinking as her eyes focused on the figure looming above her. Hana pressed down firmly on Brigitte’s shoulders, quietly calling her name.

“Brigitte? Brigitte? Brigitte, it’s not real.”

“Hana? What’s wrong?” The medic moved her hands over Hana’s, clasping them tightly.

“You were tossing and turning, which I didn’t mind, but then you started yelling in your sleep.” 

“Sorry, war dreams.” It was not the first time Brigitte had woken her girlfriend up with her nightmares. Hana had many of her own, the contents of which she still refused to discuss. Surviving as much bloodshed as they both have... has its baggage. 

Brigitte let go of Hana’s hands and propped herself up in the bed. She reached around the smaller girl’s waist to pull her in close. “I’m sorry I woke you. But I’m glad you’re here.”

Hana regarded her carefully before snuggling into the embrace. “We have them. That’s… that’s part of the deal.”

Stroking her girlfriend’s chestnut hair, Brigitte sighed. “Yes, I suppose it is.” She kissed the top of Hana’s head several times over. “Hopefully you still think the deal’s worth it.”

Hana snorted, “Duh. Duh!” 

Brigitte laughed, “Fair enough. Let’s try to go back to sleep.”

Hana tilted her head up and kissed Brigitte tenderly. Draping her arms around the redhead, she pulled their bodies flush together. “Of course. And I’m right here in case you dream again.”

When Brigitte fell back asleep, she did dream, but this time it was of lying in the grass with Hana right beside her… and there was no place she’d rather be.


	6. First Adventure Date - Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone assumes Brigitte would have the motorcycle. Do they even know Hana “Adrenaline Junkie” Song?
> 
> *not beta'd so forgive me.

If Hana was honest with herself, her pursuit of adrenaline bordered addiction. The first taste, the high she got from gaming, drove her to professional gaming to raise the stakes.

When that became boring, she enlisted with the Korean military, determined to put her thirst for danger to good use. Protect the country and people she loved. Intellectually, she knew war should scare her. And it did. She lost too many comrades, co-pilots and friends to ignore the severity of the consequences of the Omnic Crisis.

But it also thrilled her very core. Every time the Meka's thrusters catapulted her forward, guns blazing towards a foe, she felt electric. After the initial crisis waned, before her recruitment to Overwatch, Hana struggled to fill the void with any high-octane activity she could manage.

That's when she got into motorcycles. Her first bike was an impulse buy. She was in New York City for a publicity event for an international StarCraft tournament but found herself hungry late at night. Sneaking past the body guards, Hana found the nearest halal cart and waited for glorious chicken and rice. While she waited for her food, two motorcyclists whizzed past her, their helmets gleaming in the city lights as they raced each other down the street. 

Their synchronized roars ignited something in Hana. The next morning, she went and bought a motorcycle with no prior knowledge or research. She even forgot she had to get the damn thing back to Seoul somehow. 

Ah well, a little bit of money fixes almost anything.

That was almost two years ago and thankfully she learned a thing or two about motorcycles in the meantime. The first model she bought ended up being way too big for her to learn to maneuver properly. 

She sold it and bought a more compact, lightweight motorcycle. With her petite frame, it took some time to learn but she would go out whenever she came back from a mission, practicing slow-speed maneuvers until she could ride as confidently as a rider twice her size. 

At the Gibraltar base, she insisted on bringing at least two of her bikes with her. The first was her favorite, nicknamed Beon-gae, a sporty KTM RC 390 model with sleek lines and a shocking pink accents. The second was a customized Indian Roadmaster, big enough to accommodate two, the vintage design painted a light blue with red leather seats.

Why would she bring a bike for two?

The tight grip currently around her waist was reason enough. Brigitte’s heavy breathing tickling her neck as she drove them down the coast. Several round bends in the road came into view ahead of them.

"Remember babe, sack of potatoes. Just move in line with me and the bike. Stay loose and I'll guide you." Hana advised, easing up slightly on the gas to prepare for the upcoming turn.

Brigitte buried her face into Hana's back, "Kanin, must we go so fast?" She gasped, fear tinging her voice. Muscular arms tensed around Hana's midsection as they leaned into the next curve.

Hana laughed, the wind whipping past them as they raced down the coastal road that circled the Rock of Gibraltar. If this is what Brigitte considered fast, she should never see Hana speed off on Beon-gae.

It took around a month to convince her, but Hana had finally gotten her girlfriend on a damn bike. The Swede was not very keen on the idea of motorcycles apparently.

"I just don't understand why you willingly take a less protected and more dangerous form of travel!" She insisted the first time Hana asked her to go on a ride.

In a way, Hana supposed it made sense. The woman did run into battle wearing a full set of metal plate armor. But consistent pestering, pouty lips, puppy dog eyes and even more _devious_ forms of persuasion eventually won Brigitte over. The custom helmet Hana ordered for her was definitely the tipping point though. The way Brigitte's eyes shined when she pulled the silver helmet, emblazoned with viking runes, told Hana she finally sealed the deal.

The night air brought Hana back into the moment. The breeze off the ocean smelled heavy with salt, warm against their skin despite the speed. Finally the small road spilled out onto a sandy beach cove, the pavement dwindling to gravel. Hana slowed, rolling to a stop at the edge of the beach front.

"Okay babe, you're good. You can swing your leg off to the left and dismount." Brigitte withdrew her death grip around Hana's waist and tentatively swung off from the back of the bike. Hana immediately missed the warmth around her. 

Swinging her own leg over, she pulled off her pink helmet, zipped off her riding jacket and shook out her hair. Hana looked at Brigitte who was just standing, gear still on, facing the water.

"Bri- you okay there?" Dread filled Hana, maybe Brigitte had actually hated the whole experience and was now too traumatized to move.

"It's beautiful. This is lovely." Brigitte said, voice lightly muffled by the helmet. She finally realized she should take it off and she did so slowly, her eyes still on the water. 

"This reminds me so much of this island we'd go to in Sweden for the summer, Gotland. You could see the ocean there too, and they had an amazing medieval fair every August." Wistfulness painted her voice.

Hana came up along side her girlfriend, slipping her left hand around the other woman's waist. "You should take me sometime. That sounds like fun."

"Ha. I'd like to. I'd also like to take you home for Christmas this year. Pappa already suggested it and I know Mamma would love to host you." Brigitte placed a soft kiss on top of Hana's head and wrapped her arm over Hana's shoulders.

"Depends... do you have good Internet? Bri, I lo-like you a ton, but I could not survive in a cabin in Sweden with you and your kajillion siblings with no games for an entire holiday." Hana joked. Mostly. Okay, maybe there was a hint of truth there too.

Brigitte's laugh echoed across the empty beach, "Of course we do! How else would Mamma manage to video chat with all of her kids at the same time?"

Hana let out an over-exaggerated sigh of relief. "Well, then sign me up for Christmas with the Lindholms!" 

Brigitte squeezed her tighter and pressed another light kiss on top of her head. "Thank you for sharing this with me. Once I got over the constantly-near-death business, it was quite enjoyable."

"Well, it's your turn next. You have to plan a date activity you really care about!"

Brigitte paused, thinking for a moment. "Well... I have an idea. We can even do it right now." 

"Now? But it's almost midnight Bri, where are we going to go-" Hana's response ceased with a firm yet loving kiss. Those muscular arms swung behind her back and knees, lifting her up into a bridal pose. Brigitte kiss her again, tracing her tongue across Hana's bottom lip. 

"Tell me Hana, have you ever had sex on a beach?"

Well, there was a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can bet your bottom dollars that I'm writing a Brigitte takes Hana to a Heavy Metal concert as her "adventure date" idea.
> 
> Also, I'm fairly confident you all will get a lengthy, fluffy AF holiday chapter soon too. Because Christmas in July (for ao3.org) should be a thing.
> 
> <3


End file.
